justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
On the Floor
ft. |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty= |nogm=4 |pc=Black Red (Beta) |gc=Light Yellow |lc=Cyan |pictos = 142 |perf= Perrine Lazaroo}} "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, brown hair and a shiny, silver one-sleeved dress. She strongly resembles Jennifer Lopez, and is wearing a dress similar to the one she wore in her music video for this song. She has various colored outlines. Background The routine takes place in front of a four-sided cuboid with different colors and figures which changes during the course of the routine. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your right hand and leave your left hand hanging. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand by your chin and use your left hand to support it. Gold Move 4: 'Raise your right hand while your left hand is behind your back. onthefloorgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 onthefloorgm2.png|Gold Move 3 onthefloorgm3.png|Gold Move 4 Otfgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Otfgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Otfgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests (Just Dance 4) * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Dance the night away" is sung Appearances in Mashups ''On The Floor ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''4x4 ''(Best of JD 4)' * ''Blurred Lines * I Kissed a Girl * Just Dance * Pound The Alarm * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Summer (Girl Power) * #thatPOWER * Wild * Follow The Leader Captions On The Floor ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Trivia * The words ''S**t, Chonkey coke and Donkey Kong are censored. ** When s**t is censored, there are no three dots (...) in the lyrics. * Near the beginning of the song, the lyric It's a new generation is misinterpreted as It's a new J-Lo ration. * This is both Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez's debut in the series. **Jennifer Lopez returned with Follow The Leader and I Luh Ya Papi, and Pitbull returned with Feel This Moment, Can't Get Enough, Timber and Fun. *The dancer's eyes appear to turn red when the background is the same color. *The dancer looks almost similar to the one from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). The differences are that the coach from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has both sleeves on her dress and her glove is violet, while the coach of this song has only one sleeve and her glove is silver. *In the song's Just Dance Now files, the icon for this song has the glass effect, which can be seen in all of the Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U menu icons (including the DLCs for Just Dance 2014), although the song was not featured in either game. *Sometimes a strange glitch will happen; the background "box" will not turn at the right time.https://youtu.be/Iqmci5hw_bU?t=3m26s Gallery onthefloor.jpg|''On the Floor'' OTFinactive.png|''On the Floor'' on the Just Dance 4 menu OTFactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover On the floor JD4 Menu Xbox.PNG|In the Xbox 360 menu onthefloor_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover onthefloorjd4.jpg|Beta version (the pictogram is red instead of black) onthefloordancer.jpg|The dancer On The Floor Dancer.png|Dancer on the floor pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull Just dance 4 on the floor 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Rap Elements Category:Perrine Lazaroo